The international school
by elfwand
Summary: what happens when cammie get acepted into and elight school for spys.
1. Chapter 8

Prologue

I'm dying. I can feel it. Even now I can here the screams and shouts of people near me. Telling me that they will get medical help. But I know, it'll be to late. My experiences are killing me just as much as the bullets in my stomach.

Who ever you are I hope you here my story and the stories of others who have shared my story. I don't have much time though so I won't go into much detail.

This is my story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Cammie looked at Bex and Liz as Mr. Solomon handed out the coms. There are three types of people who are very hard to trail. Today you will be trailing a person who thinks that they will be trailed, a trained agent and someone who knows who you are. This time it will be all three. He is M16's best agent and he is 15 years old. His name is Alex Rider and here is his picture. Alex was given your fields and knows you will be tailing him. Cammie and Liz looked at the picture then passed it over to Bex.

Quickly they stepped out of the van and into the fairgrounds. Cammie immediately spotted the Agent and the three girls split up and began to follow him.

**Alex's POV**

I see three girls slip out of the van and into the fail grounds. Who have I angered recently? Well a few groups like the Democratic Front for the Liberation of Palestine and other Islamic groups but probably the Gallagher Girls who would be tailing me. I look at a window and see two of the girls. I immediately go over and walk into a sports store next to them. Then as they walk in I tell them that I can tell their tailing me and could they go back to the van. I buy a water bottle not to look suspicious and then walk out. I see the last girl Cammie eating a corn dog, (good idea though most of the people are eating corn dogs.)

I walk over to her and tell her "I can tell you're tailing me, why not you head back to your van"?

**Cammie pov **

I look up and see Agent Rider coming over to me. God! He looks really scary up close, with very cold eyes and a deadly look to him he sends chills down my spine.

Then he says to me " I can tell that you are spying on me but it's very obvious. Covert Ops will really help you as right now you would be spotted from a mile away the second you were sent on a mission. But the corn dog idea was a very good idea".

**Regular POV**

Alex slowly walked back to the van with Cammie and helped her into the van then climbed into the van himself. Mr. Solomon said "ah alex. Good to see you. How are you?" and alex ansered "Joe it's good to see you as well. I'm fine and killing terrorists. Actually I just took down a particularly bothersome cell." By this time all the girls were looking at him like he was a god or something because he spoke just like that about destroying cells.

-The school-

Cammie jumped out of the car and turned to help Liz down. Then Alex jumped down and he said something to Mr. Solomon and then left.

Mr. Solomon then turned to the girls and said "we will be learning about different schools that train spies in Covert Ops in the next week so run of to bed or do what ever you do in your spare time."

Liz, Bex and Cammie raced to their dorms. "Oh my gosh" yelled Bex as they entered their dorms. "Wasn't he awesome! He was so good a spotting us! It's like he didn't even try!" "Yup" replied Cammie he even spotted me! And no one spots me ever!" Guys, we have a 200 page esay due on Thursday don't you think that we should work on that ensted? Then they finished up there work and went to bed.

-class-

The girls entered sublevel one to find many packets on their desks. The students found that they were full of packets on the different schools. Bex opened up a file that said Japanese school for ninjas.

The curriculum was:

Karate 4 dan required to leave, Ti Quad Do and two other types of martial arts of your choice.

Knife fighting and how to use a Karana.

Street fighting

How people fight in different places

How to bandage a wound and make it so that you are fine for up to four days

Age of recruiting: 14

Age of graduating: 18

Sucses rate (how many graduate): 88%

Amount of students: 400

Bex was shocked at how cool this school sounded, maybe she could transfer their.

Then Liz saw the Boston school for the American Brilliants, for American's who want to go to the research track. There curriculum was

PhD in at least two sciences

Basis hand to hand defense

Red belt in karate

How to get into a computer

How to get into a satellite

When Liz finished reading the pages she immediately put her hand up and asked Mr. Solomon "this school called the American School for Brilliants is really amazing sounding! Do they accept transfers?" Yes "said Mr. Solomon "why are you considering transferring there?""Well said Liz, I really want to stay on the research track and I think that this would be much better for me". "Oh and Cammie" said Mr. Solomon "there is a special international school that wants you to join them. There job is to make a group of elite fighters to combat terrorism and majority of their ex student have key jobs in their native secrete service here is the file".

Curriculum

Langeges: Chinese/Mandarin, English, hindu Spanish Arabic, Bengali, Russian Portuguese, Japanese, German, Chinese/Wu, Korean, French, Turkish Vietnamese Telugu Chinese, Yue(Cantonese), Marathi, Tamil, Italian, Urdu, Chinese/Min Nan, Javanese, Chinese/Jinyu Gujarati, Polish, Ukrainian, Persian, Chinese, Xiang, Malayalam. Also grammar for the languages.

Culture + assimilation how people act in the countries and their accents . How to act in different societies and their histories. Dances and songs.

Countries of the world: world history, geography

Laws: the laws of the different countries and if people abide by them.

Assassination: How to correctly kill and how not to get killed. Also they learn the correct way to snipe people and about poisons and how to kill and make it look like it was an accidental death.

Disguises: How to properly disguise your self using very little or just what's around. (In the field you won't have the luxury of assistance who carry around disguise kits)

Memory training: how to make yourself remember every little detail and storing it in your brain the also knowing what information is important to give to your superiors.

Codes: how to use code and also how to decode codes.

Sciences: they learn either advanced biology, chemistry or physics. They get to PHD level by the time they graduate.

Mastery of Karate or another martial art.

Age of recruits 15 (An: Cammie is turning 15 very soon so they want to recruit her now)

Age of graduation: when ever student finishes curriculum

Success rate 99% (because of unfortunate death of one student)

Amount of students:22

"wow " said Cammie "I'd like to go talk this over with my mom can I go now?"

Yes said Mr. Solomon.

-headmistress office-

"Mom do you think that I should go", Cammie asked her mother. She had been confused about whether or not she should go or not. "Yes honey" said Mrs. Morgan " you will make friends and I think that Liz wants to go to a different school, like the one in Boston. Also you will make friends with the other friends with the 21 other kids on campus". "Ok mom thanks" "Oh and Cammie be outside with your normal outside clothing and a bad of your personal possessions tomorrow when you get picked up."


	3. Chapter 2

**An: this takes place after CT and Alex has gone on a few more missions. He has gone on about 13 missions so far.**

**An I really need a Beta.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 2

**Cammie's POV**

Cammie stepped outside of the academy and looked at the grounds one more time. To think she would never be coming back here was just, scary!

Then she saw an older man and a young boy coming at her. She walked up to them and the man said "Carmon Morgan?" "Yes" she answered "I am your Asian languages teacher. You will have me if your specialty will be in bringing down snakeheads or triads in Asia". We will be going to get your supplies now. Cammie walked next to a boy who introduced himself as Zack.

Then we got into a car and drove to Washington. There we got into a plane and flew to UN headquarters in New York. There we were escorted to a hidden set of rooms under the building.

There, there were all types of things that they would need. We were fitted for their uniforms. There girls' uniform was a black long sleeve shirt with a white choler and white cuffs matched with black jeans for class, Cammie got seven of them. There was a set of grey sweat pants and a blue T- Shirt for gym/ martial arts and Cammie got four pairs of this. She also got some undergarments and socks. Zack got the same except the T- Shirt was green and there was a different type of material for the school shirt.

Then they went into a room full of school supplies. Cammie and Zack each got, pens that write whatever is being said, translator pens (which translate whatever is being said into what ever langege you want), eresers, and notbooks.

Then they were taken into a room full of gadgets. A tall gangly man with brown hair and brown eyes came over to them "what can I help you with" he said in a very board way. "We would like some gadgets for the new students." Our teacher replied (I still don't know his name). "Ok" said the man and handed over a box for each of us.

Then we went over to an elevator and our teacher put a card into a slot, then we were shot down about 20 levels and stepped out into the school.

Cammie gasped. The school was awesome! There were a lot of cottages in one area that our teacher said was were the students lived, we would go there now. Zack and I were escorted to cottages next to each other. This was because we were this years students from America, across from us were last years and the past two years cottages were on either side.

I went into my cottage and I was shocked, there was a small kitchen/ living room, a bathroom and a bedroom. The kitchen had a mini bar a microwave and oven. All the appliances were made with stainless steel and shone. There was a note attached to the microwave door and it said "the appliances will be cleaned by a maid every two weeks." The living room was a TV (that had every channel ever, a sofa that was blue and green and a green armchair and a blue armchair. The bathroom had a shower a sink and a toilet and it was all blues and greens. I went into the bedroom and began tot unpack. I put on my new uniform and then put my bad on my bed. There I noticed a phone tough with a note attached to it, a map and a few books.

_This is the phone we will us to tell you when you must come to special meetings and will call you if you are wanted for a mission. If you use certain programs it will help you._

_Taxi call: will make us come to you imidetly._

_Music: will produce a knockout gas_

_Wine PhD: can tell you about 100,000 terrorists and organizations._

_Games: will infiltrate a computer if hooked up_

_Maps: will take pictures that are sent to us or audio recording along with were you are ._

_Text messaging: will find bugs_

Cammie was shocked with all it could do. Then she saw that there was a map full of everything that was in the school. There was a movie theater, a canteen, a dinning hall, some parking lots for, submarines, airplanes, helicopter vans dog sled cars and every other type of transportation, lots of gardens and many different classrooms. The books were her new text books. They were, _The Art of Disguises _by Cindy Devontyisty _The big book of codes_ by Victor Vontonto,_ How to improve your Memory _by Alex Dansworf and _The Art of Assassination by Daniela Indertonty._

Then Cammie opened up her box of gadgets. There was

Grappling Hook: This goes around wrist and can help you climb tall buildings

Tracing devise: this is to be used at all times so that the school knows that you haven't been captured, turned traitor or are just on a mission and something goes wrong.

Eraser bombs: bombs that look like erasers. The red one (there were 100) will emit a nock out gass and the blue one (there were 70 of them) will kill up to 40 men.

Then she got a text that told her to go to the dinning hall for a message.

Cammie quickly slipped outside and jogged while looking down at the map once or twice.

In about four minuets she had reached the dinning hall. There were 11 tabled with a country written on them. Cammie moved over to the America table and sat down. On her left was Zach and there were six other kids, three girls and three boys. The three girls were Kaitlin who was the oldest girl and was a very bubbly person with bright red hair, the middle girl was Evelyn who was very cold and uncaring with dark green eyes and black hair, and the last girl was only a year older than the had blond hair and blue eyes and was reading a huge book about the first world war and her name is Anna. The boys were john who was the oldest had brown hair and brown eyes and appeared to be very smart, there was Tim who looked like an athlete with black hair and blue eyes, and the youngest (besides Zack) was Adam who was a short guy with blond hair and green eyes. Adam kept acting like a little kid on a sugar high.

Then the headmaster stood up and said "welcome to a new school year. I am sure that we will have a wonderful year and remember, you must do at least four extra credit projects seniors. That is it, did in." Then everyone began to eat the delicious food and the quickly went of to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Cammie rolled out of bed and pulled on her uniform. She also put on her gadgets and went over to the canteen.

There she got muffin and a coffee. She had just started to eat when Alex Rider came up to her and asked "can I sit here?" "Of course" I answered. "Do you like the school very much?" I asked. Alex seamed to be a secretive type of guy and looked like he could use some friends here. "Yes it is amazing and I can't weight until we get our schedules". "What sort of spy school did you go to before this?" I asked "oh I didn't go to any before, I spent ten days in a SAS camp and after that I have been sent on 12 missions to date." "Cool"

Then we both got calls to go to the headmaster's office. I had to look on the map because I hadn't seen the office and found that it was in the left corner of the map. I jogged over to the office with Alex and in ten minutes. We went in and were directed to two chairs in front of a huge mahogany desk.

Then the headmaster walked in an sat down. "As you know we ask our students to pick a specialty when they start because we want them to take the right languages. But we also need spies to take down international organizations. This takes a completely different type of spy and person. Every year we take the two most promising students and make them take a special course. You wont be with your peers and wont be with the rest of the school. You will be regarded as different, also the classes are very hard and you will have very little rest. Do you accept?

**Cammie's Pov**

Should I take it? Mom would want me to take every opportunity and be the very best of the best. Also this would teach me very important lessons that I could use in life. I'll take it.

**Alex's Pov**

I should take it; Ian, Mom and Dad would want me to be the best.

**Normal pov **

We'll do it Cammie and Alex blurted out at the same time. They both looked strangely at each other. "Ok here is your schedule"

Every Week Day

5:00 – 8:00 - Gym – at the lake – with Mr. Green

8:00 – 8:20 break

9:00 – 11:00 Code breaking – cottage 19 – with Mrs. Red

12:00 – 3:00 languages – cottage 10 – with Mrs. Blue

3:00- 5:00 assassination – cottage 12 – with Mrs. Black and Mr. White

5:00 – 6:00 mind skills – cottage 2 – with Mr. Grey

6:00 – 10:00 gym – in the indoor gym – with Mr. Green

11:00 – meal

Saturday

5:00 – 8:00- Gym – at the lake– with Mr. Green

8:00 – 8: 25 – break

8:30 – 6:00 – Covert Ops with Mrs. Black and Mr. White

6:00 – 7:00 – assignation – with Mrs. Black and Mr. White

Sunday

8:00 – 3:00 covert Ops with Mrs. Black and Mr. White

3:00 – 9:00 – extra classes

10:00 – meal

Alex and Cammie looked at the schedule in shock. "Oh and you can carry around food so that you can eat."

Then Cammie and Alex went down another elevator to the elite training level. There houses were exactly the same as the one above them. The next day they would start training.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie rolled out of bed at 4:00. She was very tiered but pulled on her uniform and started to jog outside. Alex was just coming out and started to jog next to her. Cammie turned to go to the canteen just as Alex entered it. She grabbed a muffin and sat down; Alex sat down with a coffee next to her. At 4:40 they started to go down to the gym and stretch. Then from 5 to 8 they were lead on a very difficult workout. Then they changed out of their gym uniform and into their regular uniform and ran to their next class.

They got to code breaking with one minute to go. They sat down behind the two desks. Mrs. Red gave them an hour lecture on codes and then they had to try to decode a few. Cammie only managed to finish one and Alex got five right. Then they ran to languages with Mrs. Blue.

They sat down on beanie bag chairs in front of a black board.

"This is a very important class. You will get the option to learn many different languages and they could save your life one day. The non elite people have an easier time because depending on where they work, they use different skills. Cammie for you I would suggest a few lesser known languages because you all ready know 14. For Alex I would say, learn the languages for where scorpia is involved because I think that you have the potential to fully bring them down. " They spent the rest of the lesson looking over what lessons to study. In the end Alex would be studying the top 20 common languages and Cammie would be working more on the grammar and accents because she already knew 14.

Then the class was over and they went to assignation. There they had their teachers Mrs. Black and Mr. White. "In this class you will learn how to kill people. I will teach you about poisons and how to find them and Mr. White will teach you about guns and how to snipe. " Cammie and Alex looked very exited at that thought. Alex you will be learning shooting first because you already know some from scorpia and Cammie you will be learning poisons and after six months you will switch. Then they were given a brief overview of what they would learn in more detail and Alex was given a gun. Then they ran of the mind skills.

The teacher was Mr. Grey and he said "for the fist two months we will be learning meditation so that if you are captured and tortured you won't say stuff about the school. After that we will work on improving your memory's". Then they spent the rest of the period meditating.

Then when the period was over they went to the indoor gym with mr green and practiced climbing to ½ a mile up on the rock climbing wall. They were told that by the end of the year they had to be able to do the full thing and after that they would begin to add weights to their load. Cammie only managed to get 2/9 of the way up and Alex made it ½ of the way up. Then they went to the dinning hall to eat.

There they met the other elites, there was Adi from Israel, and Daniel from Canada, Rin from Japan and William from Australia, Ella from Canada and Yonatan from Israel. Cammie liked Adi and Rin and began to talk about the different schedules with them and was surprised to find that theirs was much more relaxed then the older kids. Rin liked the technology studies and said that she should take it. Then they went of to bed because they had to be up for 5 o'clock.

Over the next month Alex and Cammie settled in very well. Alex became very good with a gun and had a 92% average and was instructed to become colder from his teachers.

Cammie on the other hand wasn't doing as well from her teachers and was getting worried and she only had a 70% average in her marks. Cammie couldn't bring herself to kill people unlike Alex. The teachers were considering bringing her to the regular track or kicking her out of the system all together.

**AN: review! Do you want Cammie to have to leave the school, also do you want either of their schools or other cannon characters' to come into play? **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(In the headmaster's office)

What should we do about Cameron said the headmaster? I think that we should terminate her said Mrs. Red. NO! she has a promising career, just send her to the normal track. Who votes to send her to the normal track? Mr. Green and Mrs. Red were the only two who wanted to terminate her and the rest voted to send her to the normal track for a year if she didn't improve.

"I have an idea" said the headmaster "how about we send Cameron on a mission with Alex? If she dies then we know she wasn't any good, if she does horrible and puts Alex at risk then we will terminate her if she does ok we will sent her to the normal track and see if she improves and if she helps Alex then we will let her remain the we will let her stay but focus more on Alex".

All the teachers agreed to this idea and began to plan the mission when the headmaster got a fax.

After looking over the fax the headmaster said "well I think this will help us decide on the mission".

All the teacher crowded in to look on at the fax

_To the headmaster of the international school_

_We at M16 have a family of three that we have been living normally in France for the past 13 and a quarter years. But yesterday they were captured by a rouge group of ex Scorpia agents. We would appreciate if you would send two agents to rescue then. We have enclosed some necessary information._

_Name: john rider _

_Age: 40_

_Job: in hiding (used to be spy) _

_Spy alliances: worked for M16_

_Training: Scorpia and M16_

_-Name: Helen Rider _

_Age: 39 _

_Job: in hiding (used to be nurse)_

_Spy alliances: married to M16 agent_

_Training: yellow belt in karate_

_-Name: Dan rider _

_Age: 14_

_Job: child_

_Spy alliances: son of M16 agent_

_Training: yellow belt karate_

_-they had been living in France for 13 years acting normal. Two months ago scorpia agents were sighted neer their house and they were moved to a safe house. Outside of top brass they are considered dead. They have one son (ale rider who is studding at your school) who was left with uncle Ian Rider. Son (Dan) still doesn't know his father is a spy or why they have been captured. _

"Well" said Mr. Black " I think we should send them".

All the teachers thought so to.

Cammie POV

Alex and I were eating a late night snack when we both resived calls on our phones telling us to come to the headmasters office. I wonder what he wants with us.

When we got to the headmaster office he immediately motioned for us to sit down.

"I have a mission for you. Three people M16 were captured by rouge scorpia agents."

"what are there names?" I ask.

"John Helen and Dan rider, Alex you would know theys people as farmer mother and brother?"

I look over at Alex in shock. He looks like his life is over.

Alex POV

I cant belive it! How could the do this to me?

I found myself asking "Does Dan know about John being a M16 agent?"

"No" was the quick response I got.

I saw canmmie looking at me oddly and then she asked "why did you call him John shouldn't you call him Dad?"

"No'' I quickly answer "they left me anyway when do we leave?"

"Now" said the headmaster

"Cameron and Alex go to the elevator immediately".

We quickly ran there.

As we ran I could feel a not in my stomach, and I knew this mission wouldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cammie Pov

Alex and I quickly ran to the elevator. When we got there we were escorted up by a man. He introduced himself as Argo; from what I could tell (he was in a shadow) he had brown shaggy, hair green eyes and was about 5'7.

After going up the elevator he handed us each a package and escorted us to a limo.

Normal Pov

Cammie and Alex climbed into the limo, and opened their packages.

In Alex's there was a gun, bullets a bullets proof vest and some grenades.

Cammie had a smaller gun a vest and some grenades.

Also in the package was a mission report, what M16 knew about the guards and the building where they were being held.

But to soon they were at the building.

Dan POV

Why are we in a cell I'm scared. They (the guards) said they would torture me if dad didn't give them the information they wanted. Mom and Dad looked very scared. What information did they have?

Alex pov

As Cammie and I ran toward the building, I noticed many things like the fact that it looked so, normal.

The building looked just like any other house. I had laundry out, curtains furniture on the patio. Just like any house in England. Why did they pick this house? When we got to the door the two guards noticed us imidetly. They had hidden themselves very well but I sort of spotted one of the. So I shot him. Then as the other guard stood up I shot him too.

Normal POV

Cammie and Alex raced into the house. They encountered five more guards and dealt with toughs to. Then they reached the cell door. It was huge, black, and had bars.

Cammie POV

Move away from the door I yell. Then after waiting two seconds I trough in a grenade. They (the rider family) comes out the door, the younger boy (Dan) looked very scared and the mother Helen also looked nervous. Only the father John managed to look even a little bit calm. "How can we thank you" John said.

"By staying far away from me that's all the thanks I need. I hate you. If it wasn't for your employers I wouldn't even be here saving you. Also you should brush up on your training. Were 15 and Cammie and I were able to take you down" retorted Alex.

"Oh" came Helens soft reply.

Then Alex says to me "They want them alive, Cammie put a gun to Johns head. If anything happens or the terrorists come we will be sort of safe. They don't want us to shoot them."

Dan POV

Who are theys people?

What are they doing to us?

Why did they free us?

What did they mean dad's employers he's just a banker?

Terrorist Pov

I rounded the corner and saw two kids freeing the prisoners. "Put down the gun" I yell theys kids are probably just canon fodder.

Then the boy turns around while the girl keeps a gun on John.

"If you try to stop us then we will be forced to shoot John."

"Who are you kid? I ask "Alex, Alex Rider".

OMG! We have M16 best agent on our hands. Fuck! This kid is famous for brining down many terrorist groups including Scorpia (mostly there are about 45 people left out of 10,000).

"You may go sorry for bothering you" I stutter

I think my face showed my terror.

John Pov

We were just leaving when the terrorist came around the corner.

The boy who was saving us turns and says that if he tries to stop them he would shoot me! I wasn't sure if he was serious. Then the teroist said "who are you kid"?

And our savior answers "Alex, Alex Rider". I couldn't believe it. He had the same name as Dans twin. The one we left with Ian!

I was shocked.

Normal Pov

They all field past the terrorist (who was still in shock) and after Alex passed him, shot him.

After exiting the building Alex took the gun of johns head and helped Cammie blow the house up.

Dan Pov

The boy (Alex) and the girl (who is she anyway) blew up the house! Wow. Then they told us to follow them.

Soon we got to some park and Alex pulled some gadget out of his pocket and pressed one of the buttons.

Soon a plane came and we all boarded.

Normal Pov

After everyone got on the plane on of the three pilots came over to them.

"Well hello and welcome to our airplane. Do you need any medical assistance. And how are you today" said the pilot.

"Well you know very good for the fact that we nearly got killed again, most annoying. Oh and Cammie don't you think that that terrorists face was hilarious", Alex's replied.

"oh well um… I'm just going to leave you know," stuttered the pilot.

"Alex I don't think that scaring that poor pilot was funny. Why did you do it?" said Helen

"I think it was funny what do you think Cammie?" replied Alex

"Yup"

"Anyway we are now going to drop you off at M16 headquarters. It was a pleasure (not) saving you.

Good by"

And with that Alex picked up a parachute and jumped out of the plane.

Cammie quickly followed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Cammie and Alex got back to the school they were informed that they would have a 2 hour break before coming to the headmasters office to be debriefed.

"What did you do before this Cammie," asked Alex.

"Well I studied at the Gallenger Academy for exceptional young women. It was a spy school and I really miss it. It was so wonderful. All the kids in the nearby town thought we were snobby rich kids though. Most of my friends are leaving the school and is going to a Japanese school to learn martial arts and my friend Liz is going to a school for guinesses in Boston. My mom is headmistress there and my dad is MIA. What was your life like."

"Well it sure wasn't like yours" answered Alex. "Both my parents you already met, I thought that they had been killed by my god father Anthoney Seen Howler but I was wrong, After that was raised by my uncle Ian. I didn't know it at the time but he was training me to be a spy. Kayaking, canoeing, white water rafting, languages, martial arts, I'm fourth Dan and lots of other things. When I was 14 he was killed and them M16 recruited me to finish his job. Remember the Stormbreaker incident? That was me. Then I went on many more missions six to be exact. After that I went back to school but sadly an assassin came a slowly began to kill of anyone I cared about. In a week, Jack my housekeeper, Tom my best friend and all my other friends were dead. After that I had five more back to back missions. Then M16 sent me here. " replied Alex.

Cammie Pov

Wow I thought I'm glad I didn't have to deal with all that! I guess my pity must have shown on my face because Alex briskly told me "I don't want your stupid pity."

As we headed to the headmasters office I could feel the tension between the two of us. How could I be so stupid? Now he won't talk to me.

Gahhhhhhhhh!

In Alan Blunt's office

"who were those two kids who saved us" asked Helen.

"The boy was Alex Rider and the girl was Cameron Morgan. Alex is our most successful agent ever. He has done 12 perfect missions. He does not know it but he has been given the rank of a Brigader General but will become a general when he is 18 and is the 8th most powerful person in the M16. Cameron Morgan used to study at a school run by the CIA. The name is classified for obvious reasons. She is a second lieutenant and a pavement artist. This means she can blend in anywhere and most people wouldn't notice her, especially if they didn't know her before hand. Also John, Helen remember that you left one of your sons with Ian when you left for France? Remember how baby Alex had an ear infection and couldn't come? Alex Rider is the Alex who saved you."

Dan Pov

What! He's my brother, and a spy, and a brigadier general! I don't know a lot but I think that being the 8th most powerful m16 person and a brigadier general means a lot. But why did mom and dad never tell me about Alex, why couldn't he come later, why?

John's Pov

WHAT! When I worked here I was only the 40th most important person at M16 and that was very impressive. Also most spies aren't even in the army. How did he get such a good rank? And how is this our baby Alex?

Helen Pov

Our baby! Oh Alex I want to see him so badly. So I ask "when can we see Alex"?

Mrs. Jonas Pov

What she wants to see Alex! They left him with Ian and know she wants him back. " when you left him with Ian you renounced all claims on him. He also wants nothing to do with you. You may leave now" and I left the room.

Normal Pov

The Rider family looked at each other in shock. Slowly they got up to leave "Here are some keys for a house to stay in" said Alan Blunt, " You may stay there for as long as you like".

At the school

Alex Pov

"I wonder what the headmaster wants with us" I ask

"hmmm. Not sure" answered Cammie

When we got to the headmasters office he motioned for us to come in.

"As you know you have been here for 8 months. Every 8 months we send our students to a different elite unit in some government. Alex already went to SAS training but Cameron you have never been to any elite unit in your army so you will be going to an American unit. You will be going to undergo training with the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group. They are a part of the nave seals and are one of the most elite groups in the US army. You will undergo the training exercise designed to weed out the not so good from the very good. You leave tomorrow."

Slowly we went back to our rooms.

When I got there I found a letter and a folder. Quickly I opened the letter.

_Alex,_

_As your missions have progress you have gained rank in the military and in the M16. _

_You know have the rank of a brigadier general and the M16 rank and 008. _

_Just thought you should know that before you read your folder._

What! I'm a brigadier general and 008. Ike. I wonder what's in my folder?

Name: Alex Rider

Age: 15

Parents: John and Helen Rider

Siblings: Dan Rider

Guardians: Ian Rider (dead), Jack Starbrite (dead)

Friends/Acquaintances: Tom Harris (dead), Yassen Greckovich (dead)

Missions: 12

Success Rate:100

Training: M16 (Ian) Scropia and the international school of spies

Languages: 6 French German Italian Mandarin Spanish Arabic

Martial Arts: Forth Dan Karate

1st Dan taekwondo

2nd Dan Kyokushin

Cammie Pov

When I got to my room after meeting with the headmaster my mind was reeling. I decided to go to Mr. Green and ask him if I was allowed to go up to the higher level to get something to eat among other people after getting a strange look he said I could go up but could I wait a minute he wanted to go up too. After waiting a minute Mr. Green and I rode up in the elevator.

"Do you like school" he asked.

"I love it I answered the whole atmosphere is amazing."

Then we got there and I quickly ran off towards the canteen.

When I got there I grabbed a muffin and looked for a place to sit. I spotter a free bench and moved to sit there. After I had sat there for a few minutes a girl that looked my age came over sit.

"May I sit here" she asked

"Of cores" I answer

She introduced herself as Eva. I could see she was only about 15 or so 5''4. We talked for a while about things, although nothing very important.

Just as I was about to go back down and go to sleep Alex comes up the elevator.

"Hey Cammie! You should really get some sleep we leave for the navy seals in 9 hrs."

"Thanks Alex" I yell

"What!" shrikes Eva "Your one of the elite! G-D I cant believe I actually talked with you. Ewwwww ".

I think my face conveyed my horror as I raced for the elevator. The minute I got into the elevator I burst into tears.

"Why do they hate us?" I sob " Why, why, why?"

"Because were different" Alex answers

"People will never like someone who are different. Just remember we protect them and everyone else. They remind me of the kids at my old school. They hated me after I started disappearing for missions. Called me a druggy. I hated it. Come on race ya to your house."

And of they ran


End file.
